Coffee
by Anyamany
Summary: Explique-moi comment on est censés faire semblant de s'aimer passionnément alors que la seule chose que je sais de toi, c'est que tu es un dieu au lit ? Yoongi n'agit jamais sur des coups de têtes ou des impulsions ; mais dès que Park Jimin s'ajoute à l'équation, tous ses principes s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. yoonmin, fakedating au, en cours
1. Chapter 1

Il est dix-huit heures quarante-trois lorsque Yoongi consulte l'heure sur sa montre pour la quatrième fois.

Il soupire, agacé et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses doigts pianotant un rythme régulier sur la table couverte d'une nappe crème brodée de motifs délicats. Il devait probablement contraster avec l'atmosphère raffinée du restaurant, avait-il remarqué en se balançant sur les deux pieds arrières de son siège; les trous d'usure dans son jean et ses mèches de cheveux décolorés en témoignaient. Le serveur l'avait d'ailleurs regardé avec un dédain tellement appuyé que Yoongi hésitait encore à lui demander si quelqu'un lui avait mis un balai dans le cul.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à être là, lui, à siroter du vin de qualité quelconque dans un verre qui semblait coûter beaucoup trop cher. Ses parents qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par mois l'avaient soudainement appelé comme s'ils étaient la famille modèle pour l'informer du succès de son petit frère, Jihoon, à la tête de l'entreprise.

Le sous-entendu était lourd et Yoongi arrivait à déchiffrer "Enfin un enfant qui ne nous décevra pas" entre les lignes. Mais il avait souri tout de même à la nouvelle et avait félicité son frère, demandant de ses nouvelles; elles avaient fini par venir, mais accompagnées de remarques dont il aurait pu se passer.

Sa mère s'était mise à lui raconter que le cadet allait se marier bientôt et lui asséna une énième fois que son absence totale de vie amoureuse était ridicule.

Il y avait eu droit du premier rendez vous de son petit frère jusqu'aux fiançailles et honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel siècle ses parents étaient restés coincés; Yoongi n'avait même pas vingt trois ans et ils espéraient de lui qu'il ait fondé une famille, ait eu deux enfants, adopté un chien et acheté une villa à la campagne.

Sauf que cette fois ci, sa mère était venue préparée; elle lui avait proposé un marché: il n'aurait qu'à se présenter à des blind dates qu'elle organiserait elle même, en échange de quoi elle arrêterait enfin de le harceler à propos de sa vie amoureuse. Il avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir, heureux de pouvoir y échapper.

Voilà pourquoi il était donc assis à une table du Seven Seas pour la quatrième fois du mois, à bailler aux corneilles, un verre de vin et une bouteille à moitié vide posés devant lui. À chaque fois que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, Yoongi levait la tête avec l'espoir que la jeune femme envoyée par ses parents ferait enfin son apparition - elle avait déja dix minutes entières de retard. Non pas qu'il attendait avec impatience sa venue, il voulait juste en finir avec le dernier rendez-vous du mois et retourner à son appartement.

Au moment où il allait finir de se verser les dernières gouttes du vin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Si Yoongi pensait donner l'impression de ne pas appartenir au restaurant, il avait trouvé encore pire que lui; le nouveau venu était vêtu d'un sweatshirt d'un rouge éclatant et d'un jeans sombre, presque aussi sombre que ses mèches de cheveux hirsutes. Il portait un sac de toile qui avait l'air usé par le temps et dont la poignée menaçait de céder à tout moment; l'apparence de l'inconnu eut le mérite de lui attirer un rire amusé de la part de Yoongi (qui pourtant ne valait pas mieux) jusqu'à ce que ledit inconnu ne lève la tête pour inspecter les tables et leurs occupants.

Il s'approcha d'une table près de l'entrée pour balbutier quelques mots puis s'excusa lorsque l'homme assis secoua la tête négativement et Yoongi, intrigué le regarda répéter l'opération à toutes les tables, une par une. Inévitablement, il finit par aborder celle de Yoongi après avoir fait un quasi-tour du restaurant.

"Excusez-moi, commença-t-il timidement, son visage arborant une petite moue. Je suis ici pour un rendez vous ?"

Yoongi écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, subitement intéressé. Auraient ses parents abandonné l'idée de le mettre avec des jeunes femmes ? Mais cela n'aurait aucun sens ; il se rappelait encore du visage soulagé de ses parents lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était bi, et non pas gay. Quelque chose comme « il y a encore de l'espoir » luisait dans leurs yeux.

Il inspecta l'inconnu devant lui, prenant un petit moment pour admirer les mèches sombres et le visage innocent, remarquant sa manière de se déplacer et des mouvements plus gracieux que ceux des gens autour de lui; un danseur, peut être. Définitivement intéressant. Autant saisir la chance qui se présentait devant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

"Min Yoongi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Park Jimin, répondit-il avec un sourire. Enchanté. Excusez moi encore du retard, je reviens tout juste d'une répétition qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu."

Le jeune homme avait paniqué lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un détour chez lui ne serait pas possible et il avait été incroyablement soulagé en voyant la tenue casuelle de son interlocuteur. Au moins il n'était pas le seul qui avait l'air de s'être juste réveillé.

Le dénommé Yoongi lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui avant de faire un signe au serveur, visiblement habitué à ce genre d'endroits.

"Une répétition ? De quel genre ?

\- Je danse." répondit il en s'installant, un petit sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne, visiblement.

Yoongi n'eut pas l'air surpris et se contenta de se rassoir correctement sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise cette fois ci. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Jimin sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui, détaillant son visage. Curieux, il leva la tête pour lui rendre la pareille et Yoongi eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua que Jimin soutenait son regard.

La tension s'apaisa soudainement lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha de la table, des menus à la main. Jimin rompit le contact en premier pour s'éclaircir la voix et ils commandèrent sans vraiment y faire attention, Jimin s'appliquant à éviter le regard de Yoongi qui semblait laisser des petites brulures partout où il se posait. La serveuse s'en alla après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

"Si ce n'est pas trop privé, pourquoi est ce que vous prenez des blind dates ?" finit par demander Jimin, brisant le silence. Il détestait la tournure que la phrase avait prise, hésitante et presque trop naïve; mais si personne ne commençait à parler, l'atmosphère tournerait très vite à la gêne.

"Une longue histoire, répondit Yoongi en haussant les épaules. Je te retourne la question ?

\- Mes amis. Ça fait une semaine qu'on cherche à me trouver quelqu'un sous prétexte que je devrais faire autre chose que danser et réviser." soupira Jimin.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

"Tu cherches une distraction, alors.

\- Non, non ! s'écria Jimin, les yeux ronds.

Enfin, techniquement ...

\- Tu dois probablement être mon blind date numéro dix, remarqua Yoongi après un instant de silence.

Il regarda les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller avec un sourire.

"Dix ? Et vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un qui vous convient ?

\- Faut croire que je suis dur à satisfaire."

Il s'imaginait probablement des choses mais les sous entendus étaient si présents dans la voix de Yoongi malgré son ton désinvolte que Jimin peina un instant à garder son visage composé.

"Mais pourquoi vous continuez dans ce cas là ?

\- Pas comme si j'avais le choix."

Sa réponse ne fit que titiller la curiosité de Jimin qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque frustré.

"Mais, pour l'instant, tu m'as l'air moins ennuyant que la plupart des personnes auxquelles on m'a présenté, reprit Yoongi.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je ne sais encore pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'espère juste que je ne me suis pas trompé.

\- Merci, je suppose, rit Jimin. Est ce que c'est votre manière de complimenter les gens ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est pas mon point fort." sourit l'autre, amusé.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, Yoongi commençant à être plus à l'aise avec son date lorsque le serveur amena leurs commandes, toujours avec un profond mépris dans son regard. Jimin eut l'air gêné mais ne dit rien, s'excusant seulement à Yoongi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'habiller correctement - ce dernier balaya ses excuses d'un vague mouvement de main avant de désigner ses propres habits en haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit rire Jimin.

Et plus le temps passait, plus leurs assiettes étaient négligées et les sourires plus fréquents; plus le temps passait, plus les personnes autour d'eux disparaissaient pour les laisser tous les deux absorbés dans leurs conversation.

Yoongi finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ; Jimin était une dizaine de fois plus intéressant que ses derniers rendez-vous.

Peut-être était ce parce que son rire n'était pas pénible et qu'il était presque agréable à entendre, au point où Yoongi se félicitait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'une de ses remarques sarcastiques faisait rire Jimin.

Peut-être était parce que le sourire de ce dernier lorsqu'ils évoquèrent sa passion pour la danse était si enthousiaste que Yoongi comprit instantanément que danser était aussi important pour le jeune homme que la musique l'était pour lui, ou respirer l'était au reste de l'humanité.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'ennuyait tellement ces derniers jours qu'il en venait à apprécier la compagnie de n'importe qui. Probablement la dernière option, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Ils finirent de manger très vite, désireux d'échapper aux regards indiscrets des clients et du Serveur (S'il avait été seul, Yoongi l'aurait probablement déjà highfivé. Dans le visage. Avec un plat de spaghetti.) autour d'eux.

La discussion resta intéressante sans qu'ils n'aient à faire des efforts car Jimin semblait être bavard de nature, rendant Yoongi incroyablement à l'aise. Lorsque le plus jeune se leva pour aller régler l'addition, il l'en empêcha avec un sourire.

"C'est pour moi. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé, je vais pas te faire payer.

\- Excuse-moi hyung, mais tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette non plus. Je vais payer."

Ils finissent par s'entendre sur un compromis, et chacun paya sa propre part bien que le plus vieux n'insiste pour s'occuper du pourboire avant qu'ils ne quittent le restaurant.

(Il mit bien plus d'argent sur la table qu'il n'en avait l'habitude malgré le service effroyable et laissa sa carte de visite sur laquelle il dessina un smiley au sourire ironique.

Plutôt enfantin mais il espérait que le nom de ses parents enlèverait le sourire dédaigneux des lèvres du serveur.)

À l'extérieur, il faisait froid. Yoongi en vint à se demander comment les acteurs de comédies romantiques niaises arrivaient à enlever leurs manteaux pour couvrir l'héroïne. S'il le faisait, il congèlerait probablement sur place.

"Est ce que tu as besoin que je te reconduise chez toi ?"

Jimin était au téléphone depuis quelques minutes maintenant, l'air inquiet. Ils étaient sortis légèrement en retard et il avait fini par rater le dernier bus de la journée qui lui était passé devant le nez. Ses essais pour contacter Seokjin, le seul hyung qu'il connaissait disposant d'une voiture avaient tous échoués.

"J'habite vraiment loin, j'aime autant ne pas vous- te déranger en plus.

Yoongi secoua la tête, l'air nonchalant.

"Ça me dérangerait pas du tout, j'ai rien d'urgent sur le feu puis peut être que c'est sur le chemin."

Jimin eut a l'air de peser le pour et le contre puis finit par hocher la tête, avec un sourire empli de gratitude et lorsqu'il lui donna son adresse, Yoongi se rendit compte que l'appartement était dans la direction opposée à son duplex.

"Hyung, est ce que c'est trop loin ? Je t'assure qu'attendre un peu plus ne me dérangerait

\- Non. C'est sur le chemin de toute façon." lui répond-il en souriant.

Il ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser Jimin seul par ce temps là.

Jimin ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. Il n'en a aucune idée.

Et pourtant le voilà plaqué contre un mur de son appartement, à embrasser avidement un homme qu'il a rencontré dans la soirée.

Taehyung n'est pas chez eux ce soir, ayant prévu des plans de révision chez un de leurs amis, et c'est peut être l'un des facteurs.

Il y a très peu d'espace dans le petit appartement et il fait très vite chaud lorsque l'on est que deux, et c'est peut être un des facteurs.

Le sourire de Yoongi est provocateur, sa bouche si désirable et Jimin n'a fait que finalement céder. Et c'est probablement le facteur principal.

Les lèvres contre les siennes sont chaudes, le baiser rapide, empli de rage et de frustration. Jimin répond timidement au départ avant de se prêter au jeu et de pencher la tête, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Yoongi qui laisse échapper un grognement.

\- Je vais te donner trois chances pour laisser tomber, gamin, murmure-t-il. Son souffle est tiède et chatouille le cou de Jimin, frissonnant lorsqu'il se rend compte de la proximité de leurs corps.

Il ne fait que rire, d'un petit rire rauque avant de reprendre les lèvres de son aîné.

-Trois.

Jimin profite des lèvres entrouvertes de Yoongi pour y introduire sa langue, explorant sa bouche en un baiser humide et tiède. La réponse est rapide est violente et Jimin est plaqué contre le mur tandis que Yoongi embrasse son cou, mordillant la peau et la suçant jusqu'à y laisser des marques. Il ne peut se retenir de soupirer de plaisir et un gémissement lui échappe, colorant ses joues de rouge.

Yoongi sent une chaleur parcourir son corps entier lorsqu'il se rend compte des tendances de Jimin à exprimer son plaisir de façon plutôt ... bruyante.

\- Merde. Je déconne plus, chaton. Deux.

Jimin a l'air satisfait du surnom et passe ses mains sous le haut blanc de Yoongi, celui ci frissonnant au contact froid contre sa peau.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner, hyung, murmure-t-il.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas ta première fois, je me sentirais trop coupable à propos de ce qu'on va faire, répond Yoongi, humidifiant ses lèvres sèches. Tu sais que je ne cherche rien de sérieux, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, murmure Jimin, et Yoongi le trouve divinement beau alors qu'il s'offre à lui, ses yeux luisant d'un désir sombre.

\- Bien.

\- On profite de la vue ? commence Jimin avec un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres pleines et teintes d'un rouge plus sombre que d'ordinaire après leurs baisers. Il est bel et bien conscient des yeux baladeurs de l'autre mais il perd vite son sourire après un mouvement des hanches de Yoongi et un bref contact qui le laisse pantelant.

-Un, chantonne Yoongi doucement.

Le gémissement qu'il entend est presque mélodieux, bien qu'il ne finisse par se briser.

\- Sûr de toi ?

\- Est ce que je suis censé me mettre à genoux et supplier, hyung ? murmure Jimin d'une voix tremblante, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous lui.

Yoongi l'embrasse violemment sans se douter que leurs actes auront des conséquences.

Jimin connaissait le principe des nuits sans lendemain. On se rencontre, on se plaît, on passe nos frustrations l'un à l'aide de l'autre puis on se sépare, le tout sans sentiments; mais il se sentait encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà, comme si quelque chose manquait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, sa vision était floue mais il arriva à discerner le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Son regard se tourna paresseusement vers son réveil, posé sur la table de chevet ; il était minuit, et son colocataire ne revenait que dans une heure.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que sa peau n'était couverte que par des draps fins qu'il utilise en été et il frissonna, essayant de récupérer la couverture lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle recouvrait déja quelque chose - quelqu'un.

Près de lui, un homme dormait paisiblement, des mèches de cheveux d'un blond décoloré lui chatouillant les paupières. Aucune trace de sarcasme sur ses traits, il avait l'air calme et serein, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Jimin se sentit soudainement ridiculement timide lorsqu'il se rappela des événements de la veille, secouant Yoongi pour le réveiller.

L'homme grogna légèrement, ouvrant les yeux néanmoins.

\- Hyung.

\- Fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi quelques minutes, chaton, marmonna Yoongi, sa voix rauque. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Minuit et quelques. Mon colocataire risque de rentrer bientôt, il est probablement sur le chemin.

Yoongi bâilla, ses yeux sombres s'ouvrant complètement et son sourire narquois habituel retournant à ses lèvres. Jimin était déjà debout et lui tournait le dos, occupé à se rhabiller et à ranger la chambre. Yoongi mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas profité de la vue superbe que le plus jeune offrait et de la musculature fine de son dos; il n'aurait jamais pensé que derrière le sweat-shirt rouge se cachait un corps pareil.

\- Capiche, je fiche le camp. Est-ce que tu sais où ma chemise est ?

\- Probablement dans l'entrée, hyung.

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux réveillés et Yoongi avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, prêt à quitter l'appartement après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière, écoutant Jimin chantonner doucement sous la douche.

Il posa la main sur la poignée lorsqu'une idée le prit, lui tirant un sourire. Fouillant dans son sac, il sortit un petit bloc-notes sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose avant de déchirer le morceau de papier et de le coller sur le frigo de l'appartement.

"Merci pour la nuit, chaton !"

Jimin eut un hoquet de surprise et arrêta de chanter un moment ce qui fait rire Yoongi, puis satisfait, il ouvrit la porte et quitta les lieux.

Le café qu'il prit sur la route du retour ce jour là est tiède mais sucré, peut être même trop.

Taehyung ouvrit la porte à moitié réveillé, s'attendant à voir son meilleur ami profondément endormi. Sans dire un mot, il s'affala sur le canapé quand le surprenant, Jimin sortit de leur salle de bain.

\- T'as vu l'heure ? s'exclama Taehyung, surpris.

\- T'es mal placé pour dire ça, Tae, sourit l'autre.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Rappelle moi qui a eu l'idée de ces soirées révisions, déjà ?

\- Pour une fois que j'y échappe, vous voir souffrir ça me fait plaisir.

Jimin rit, s'installant lui aussi sur le canapé pour fixer la télé que son ami vient d'allumer. Une émission de télé-réalité incroyablement ennuyante.

\- Je vais me chercher de l'eau t'en veux ? propose Taehyung après quelques minutes en baillant.

\- Nah, merci. Comment se débrouillent les autres dans leurs révisions ?

Taehyung se leva pour se diriger vers le frigo, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Ils sont tous prêts. On vise la note parfaite. Tous au taquet, vraiment.

\- On va y arriver, on s'y est pris avec de l'avance pour une fois, non ?

\- Tu parles, Namjoon va y arriver, oui. Je ferais tout pour sa mémoire, j'oublie même mon propre nom des fois, gémit Taehyung depuis la cuisine et sa remarque fait rire Jimin. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer le cours que j'ai manqué, trop occupé à essayer d'aider Jin. Ce hyung est encore plus dans la cata que moi, c'est dire. Hobi hyung s'est endormi une heure après qu'on soit tous arrivés, j'ai aucune idée de - Jimin, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Hmm ?

Levant les yeux de la télévision, le concerné se retourna ; son meilleur ami a une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et est en train de déchiffrer un morceau de papier collé sur leur frigo.

\- Je rêve ou c'est un numéro ? Ça vient de qui ? Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas, Chimchim, s'exclamea-t-il après quelques secondes.

Jimin se leva avec tellement de précipitation qu'il trébucha sur le tapis au sol, se jetant sur Taehyung qui l'évita en se tournant, le morceau de papier toujours dans ses mains.

\- Mais tu me caches des choses ? J'y crois pas, les autres vont pas en revenir oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

\- Tae, arrête, rends moi ça !

Son sourire rectangulaire typique aux lèvres, ce dernier lui tendit le bout de papier que Jimin s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche.

\- Mes blind dates ont enfin réussi ? C'est lequel ? Dis-moi tout avant que je ne t'y oblige bagel boy et ne pense même pas à essayer de me faire croire que c'est le numéro de la pizzeria d'en face.

\- Je croyais que t'étais fatigué et que t'allais te coucher, tiens, répondit l'autre, soupirant.

\- Trêve de niaiseries, viens voir tonton Tae, le coupa Taehyung, avec un rire.

\- Sale pédophile.

\- Ohhh je t'aime aussi, Chimchim !

Taehyung finit par trainer Jimin sur le canapé et attendit patiemment que celui-ci avoue tout, ce qui finit inévitablement par arriver. Il n'avait jamais pu cacher quoique ce soit bien longtemps à son meilleur ami.

\- Ne sois pas déçu, mais c'était rien de sérieux, je crois. On a juste. Passé du temps ensemble.

\- C'était pour ça la douche ? Oh le petit salopiaud. Dis-moi que vous l'avez pas fait sur le canapé au moins ou je te vomis dessus.

Jimin eut un sourire désolé et Taehyung se leva en hurlant avant qu'il ne l'assure qu'il plaisantait.

\- C'était de loin le plus intéressant des cinq. Je sais pas où t'es allé le trouver. Min Yoongi, je crois ?

Le surprenant, Taehyung éclata de rire.

\- D'ordinaire je rirais pas à une vanne aussi conne, t'as de la chance qu'il soit une heure du mat'.

\- Quelle blague ?

\- Min Yoongi, duh. Attends une minute.

La voix de Taehyung est blanche et il écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il ne voit aucune trace de plaisanterie sur le visage de Jimin.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu. Tu viens de coucher avec Min Yoongi ? LE Min Yoongi ? Min Yoongi vient de copuler dans MON appartement ?!

\- Oui... ? Je crois ? Qu'est ce que-

Taehyung gesticula vainement sans trouver de mots avant de s'asséner une claque sur le visage, exaspéré.

\- Mais je croyais que tu le connaissais, c'est toi qui a organisé le blind date, c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- Non, je ne pense pas connaître Min Yoongi, héritier d'une putain de multinationale, s'exclama l'autre. Je te laisse sans surveillance et tu reviens avec un sugar daddy, je crois que je vais pleurer.

\- Mais il a dit qu'il attendait un rendez vous aussi !

\- Écoute, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Jiminnie mais tu peux pas savoir la chance que tu as eu, répondit Taehyung, l'air sincèrement soulagé. Heureusement que c'était pas une sorte se psychopathe. Il n'a rien fait de bizarre, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, on a couché ensemble, commença Jimin avant que Taehyung ne se bouche les oreilles.

\- Me viole pas les oreilles putain !

\- Tae, tu veux que je te fasse la liste de toutes les personnes que tu t'es tapé cette année ?

\- ... Là n'est pas le sujet.

\- Il étudie à Konkuk lui aussi, t'es au courant ? C'est à cause de ça que j'ai cru que tu le connaissais.

Il y a un petit silence durant lequel Taehyung rejoint Jimin sur le canapé pour se blottir contre lui, comme ils le font depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Le contact est réconfortant et Jimin a envie de s'endormir. De longues minutes passent sans que personne ne dise quoique ce soit.

\- Tu sais quoi, on verra ça demain, Jiminnie. Je suis crevé. Plus tu vieillis, plus t'es confortable.

\- Honnêtement, c'est... pas non plus si grave, si ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je pense que ça ira, répondit Taehyung sur un ton sérieux avant d'enchaîner. J'espère juste que vous vous êtes protégés.

On entendit littéralement son sourire dans sa voix ce qui était probablement un exploit.

Taehyung prit un oreiller dans la figure et avec un rire, les deux se laissèrent finalement tomber sur le canapé, abandonnant tout espoir de trouver la motivation pour regagner leurs chambres respectives.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Yoongi se réveilla, il était tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. C'était presque malsain de se réveiller à une heure pareille, surtout un dimanche.

Et ce ne fut pas un réveil agréable, bien au contraire; il entendit sa sonnerie assourdissante résonner dans tout l'appartement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Bordel, je vais le tuer.

À moitié habillé, avec sa couverture toujours drapée autour de lui et le regard empli de promesses de représailles sombres, Yoongi se traina jusqu'à l'interphone et pressa le bouton. Le visage de l'un de ses seuls amis apparut sur l'écran et dès qu'il vit son sourire surexcité, Yoongi eut envie de retourner se coucher.

\- Bonjour hyung !

\- Tu cherches la merde, Hoseok ?

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Yoongi soupira, agacé mais lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble tout de même avant de se jeter sur son canapé pour gratter quelques minutes de sommeil avant l'arrivée de son dongsaeng qui n'annonçait que du bruit et l'impossibilité de se reposer tranquillement.

Ses prévisions s'avérèrent exactes parce qu'Hoseok entra dans l'appartement avec la démarche d'un conquérant, hurlant qu'il avait amené du café - comme à chacune de ses visites.

\- Hyung, j'ai une petite question, tu me diras si elle est indiscrète. Qu'est ce que tu fous sur ton canapé alors qu'il est bientôt midi et qu'on a du taff à finir ?

\- Pas dormi, marmonna l'autre dans l'un des oreillers du canapés. Aie pitié de moi.

\- Ça m'étonne pas de toi. Bouge tes fesses maintenant, on a un projet sur le feu.

Yoongi grogna lorsqu'il se rappella qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques semaines avant qu'ils n'aient à rendre ledit projet.

Ils participaient tous deux à une classe facultative qui était proposée à Konkuk, 'The Standard of Hiphop'. Les cours avaient beau être ennuyants, ils lui permettaient de renforcer son idée que c'était bel et bien la carrière qu'il souhaitait poursuivre.

Hoseok s'installa sur les jambes étendues de Yoongi qui ne bougea pas, obstiné à garder sa position avant de poser les deux gobelets de café sur la table et de sortir un cahier décoré d'étoiles sur un fond turquoise. Quelle horreur. Parfaitement le style de Hoseok.

\- Des idées ?

\- J'ai avancé dessus hier.

\- Je croyais que le thème t'intéressait pas ? s'exclama Hoseok, surpris. Yoongi n'était pas du genre à s'avancer dans son travail.

\- Pas moi qui décide quand je suis inspiré.

\- Je vois. Alors monsieur a eu une petite sortie hier soir ?

\- Va falloir supprimer cette vilaine habitude que tu as de toujours penser que je passe mon temps à baiser des inconnus et que je tire mon inspi de là, grommela Yoongi.

\- Mais je me suis pas trompé, pas vrai ?

\- ... Touché.

\- Dès vendredi soir, t'abuses, rit Hoseok. Elle était comment ?

\- C'était un mec.

\- Oh, et il était comment ? embraya Hoseok sans ciller.

Yoongi n'allait pas se mentir. Le sourire de Jimin - s'il se rappelait correctement du prénom - et les fossettes qu'il creusait sur ses joues ne le laissaient pas indifférent ; et le corps que cachait le visage angélique pouvait tout simplement être comparé à une œuvre d'art. Quand à la voix qui avait miaulé son nom cette nuit là, elle était divine, encore claire dans son esprit.

C'etait probablement la première fois que Yoongi avait laissé son numéro à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose l'avait empêché de juste quitter l'appartement étroit en claquant la porte, comme s'il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard.

Sauf qu'à présent il était décidé à prendre ses distances et à rien ne laisser se passer, même si Jimin l'appelait plus tard.

Pas de sentiments. Jamais.

Yoongi souhaitait tout sauf s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un comme Jimin. Quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui qui en était encore à ses coups d'essai et qui ne cherchait rien de sérieux.

Quelqu'un qui était son complet opposé.

Alors pourquoi avait-il laissé son numéro ?

De plus le gamin ne semblait pas intéressé par autre chose qu'une nuit sans lendemain selon le sourire assuré qui était apparu sur ses lèvres lorsque Yoongi le lui avait rappelé.

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

\- Yoongi-hyung ? T'es sur d'être réveillé ?

\- Hm ? Oui. Rien de sérieux. Un gamin.

\- Rien de sérieux, mais assez intéressant pour t'inspirer, monsieur je-fais-pas-dans-la-romance.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as écrit trois pages de prose sur l'univers de Super Mario l'autre jour, viens pas critiquer mes sources d'inspiration, marmonna Yoongi en prenant une gorgée de son café avant de grimacer ; amer.

\- Ca va me suivre jusqu'à la tombe, pas vrai ? Je devais quelque chose à un hyung !

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Hoseok eut l'air si indigné que Yoongi éclata de rire. Il finit par se lever pour regagner sa chambre où il saisit une paire de jeans propre et une chemise en jean mise en boule dans un coin de la chambre puis ramassa ses habits de la veille éparpillés au sol pour les jeter dans une corbeille.

Le miroir accroché sur le mur de la salle de bain lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux fatigués et cernés, à la peau terriblement pâle et aux cheveux à peine brossés. Il secoua la tête en se disant pour la énième fois qu'il devait rattraper son sommeil en retard puis quitta la chambre en attrapant son ordinateur au passage.

Si Yoongi avait décidé de prendre Hoseok comme partenaire, c'est qu'il savait que ce dernier travaillait très vite et de manière organisée - tout son contraire. Son dongsaeng avait accepté avec joie la collaboration car il appréciait énormément le style de Yoongi qui avait des similitudes avec le sien; on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, alors leur arrangement durait depuis des mois à présent.

Ils passèrent quelques heures affalés sur le canapé ou assis sur le plancher à travailler sur l'accompagnement complexe qui complèterait les paroles que Yoongi et Hoseok avaient écrites, chacun faisant remarquer à l'autre ce qui semblait être de trop ou manquant et l'autre écoutant attentivement. Hoseok étant passé maitre dans l'art de la conviction après avoir passé autant de temps avec Yoongi, il n'y eut aucun accroc - excepté la panique de ce dernier lorsqu'il crut que Hoseok avait supprimé leur travail avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé d'ordinateur et fouillait désespérément celui de son dongsaeng. Il savait que cette anecdote lui retomberait dessus à toutes les occasions possibles, connaissant Hoseok.

Lorsque la composition finit par ressembler à quelque chose, que toutes les basses furent ajoutées et que le style général du morceau leur plut à tous les deux, Hoseok se leva en baillant et regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

\- Deux heures. Pause ? dit Yoongi en suivant le regard de son ami.

\- En quelques sortes. On doit être là bas dans une quinzaine de minutes, on a un rendez-vous. On peut toujours aller au studio après ?

\- Oh, t'as déja réussi à avoir notre chanteur ? Le studio est disponible cette après-midi, ouais. Et dire que je pensais que j'allais y échapper, confirma Yoongi en fermant l'ordinateur pour le mettre dans son sac.

\- Je doute que j'arriverai à te sortir du lit un dimanche, hyung, autant se débarasser du travail aujourd'hui, rit Hoseok en s'étirant.

Yoongi secoua la tête mais ne dit rien - il était toujours reconnaissant à son dongsaeng de le forcer à travailler car il savait que sans lui il n'aurait probablement jamais la motivation de s'occuper du travail qui leur était donné.

\- Il devrait arriver dans une demi-heure au café. Je suis sur que sa voix te plaira, elle correspond à nos styles.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dit. C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de choix, ta voix est trop grave et si j'essayais de chanter je pense que les pays voisins prendraient ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- J'aimerais te rassurer, hyung, mais ma mère m'a fait jurer de ne jamais mentir.

\- Petit enfoiré, va, rit Yoongi avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement et qu'il ne verrouille la porte.

Une poignée de minutes après qu'ils se soient installés à une table du petit café, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un étudiant que Hoseok sembla reconnaître, agitant les mains vers sa direction pour attirer son attention. Le nouveau venu eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de la table où il s'installa.

\- Seokjin-hyung ! Content que tu aies pu venir.

\- Bonjour, enchanté, sourit le dénommé Seokjin avant de tendre la main à Yoongi, assis en face de lui. Ce dernier sourit également et lui serra la main.

\- Yoongi, de même.

\- Allons au studio, on va pas moisir ici ! lança Hoseok en finissant sa tasse de café.

\- C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes hyungs, toi, rit Seokjin.

\- Je croyais que j'étais le seul à être traité comme ça, soupira Yoongi.

\- Vous pourriez avoir trente ans de plus et vous seriez toujours Jin et Grand-père.

Seokjin éclata de rire devant le regard soudain noir de Yoongi et Hoseok qui quitta le café en marchant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire.

Habituellement, Yoongi détestait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Surtout parce que cela nécessitait qu'il se présente, mais Seokjin ne posa aucune question indiscrète, se contentant de plaisanter avec lui.

Derrière le sourire bienveillant, Yoongi savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un esprit très attentif à tous les détails et au tact impressionnant. Lorsque Seokjin s'était levé, Yoongi n'avait pu retenir un grognement; il devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt (et ils n'avaient qu'une différence d'âge de deux ans ! Intolérable.) et sa posture était parfaite, au point où Yoongi lui demanda s'il avait déja été mannequin - la réponse fut positive mais Seokjin refuse de dévoiler ce dont il avait fait la promotion.

En somme, il lui plaisait bien. Ne restait que le plus important: sa voix.

Des jours vinrent, puis des semaines passèrent, et le morceau devenait de plus en plus complet; Hoseok et Yoongi de plus en plus satisfaits. La voix de Seokjin semblait avoir été faite pour la chanson qu'ils écrivaient, son range large et varié lui permettant de faire ressortir les émotions imprimées dans le texte.

Vint la dernière séance au studio, et ils achevèrent enfin leur morceau. Yoongi avait beau en avoir composé des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi enthousiaste que si c'était son premier. Seokjin en profita pour inviter le petit duo à une fête que l'un de ses amis organisait le soir même; Yoongi refusa tout d'abord mais une fois qu'il apprit que ledit ami était le rappeur de l'unes des compos que Jin lui avait fait écouté et dont l'honnêteté des paroles lui avait beaucoup plu, il décida que s'amuser de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il y gagnerait peut être un featuring.


End file.
